Coman Wiki:Formatul TeX
Accente/Diacritice A \quad \acute{a} \quad \grave{a} \quad \breve{a} \quad \check{a} \quad \tilde{a} \quad \AA \quad \mathbb A \quad \mathrm A A \acute{a} \grave{a} \breve{a} \check{a} \tilde{a} \AA \mathbb A \mathrm A \mbox{ ăâîşţšœüů} \! \mbox{ ăâîşţšœüů} \! \scriptstyle scris \; minuscul \scriptstyle scris minuscul Funcții standard (bine) \sin x + \ln y +\operatorname{sgn} z \sin a \ \cos b \ \tan c \ \cot d \ \sec e \ \csc f \sinh g \ \cosh h \ \tanh i \ \coth j \arcsin k \ \arccos l \ \arctan m \lim n \ \limsup o \ \liminf p \min q \ \max r \ \inf s \ \sup t \exp u \ \lg v \ \log w \ker x \ \deg x \gcd x \Pr x \ \det x \hom x \ \arg x \dim x \sin x + \ln y +\operatorname{sgn} z< \sin a \ \cos b \ \tan c \ \cot d \ \sec e \ \csc f< \sinh g \ \cosh h \ \tanh i \ \coth j \arcsin k \ \arccos l \ \arctan m \lim n \ \limsup o \ \liminf p \min q \ \max r \ \inf s \ \sup t \exp u \ \lg v \ \log w \ker x \ \deg x \gcd x \Pr x \ \det x \hom x \ \arg x \dim x Funcții standard (greșit) sin x + ln y + sgn z\,\! sin x + ln y + sgn z Aritmetică modulo s_k \equiv 0 \pmod{m} a \bmod b\,\! s_k \equiv 0 \pmod{m} a \bmod b\,\! Derivate \nabla \; \partial x \; dx \; \dot x \; \ddot y \nabla \; \partial x \; dx \; \dot x \; \ddot y Integrale \int\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\!\;\!\subset\;\!\;\!\!\;\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\int_{\partial V}\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\;\;\;\!\!\supset \mathbf B\;\cdot\mathrm{d}\mathbf A = 0 \int\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\!\;\!\subset\;\!\;\!\!\;\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\int_{\partial V} \!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\;\;\;\!\!\supset \mathbf B\; \cdot\mathrm{d}\mathbf A = 0 \int_a^b f(x) \, dx \qquad V = \int \!\!\!\! \int \!\!\!\! \int_{\Omega} d\tau \int_a^b f(x) \, dx \qquad V = \int \!\!\!\! \int \!\!\!\! \int_{\Omega} d\tau Mulțimi (Este posibil ca simbolurile pătrate să nu funcționeze pentru unele wiki) \forall \; \exists \; \empty \; \emptyset \; \varnothing \in \ni \not\in \notin \subset \subseteq \supset \supseteq \cap \bigcap \cup \bigcup \biguplus \forall \; \exists \; \empty \; \emptyset \; \varnothing \in \ni \not\in \notin \subset \subseteq \supset \supseteq \cap \bigcap \cup \bigcup \biguplus \sqsubset \sqsubseteq \sqsupset \sqsupseteq \sqcap \sqcup \bigsqcup \sqsubset \sqsubseteq \sqsupset \sqsupseteq \sqcap \sqcup \bigsqcup \bigtriangleup \bigtriangledown \vee \wedge \oplus \ominus \otimes \oslash \odot \dagger \le \prec \preceq \ll \subset \subseteq \sqsubseteq \in \bigtriangleup \bigtriangledown \vee \wedge \oplus \ominus \otimes \oslash \odot \dagger \le \prec \preceq \ll \subset \subseteq \sqsubseteq \in Logică | p \land \wedge \; \bigwedge \; \bar{q} \to p \; \lor \vee \; \bigvee \; \lnot \; \neg q \; \setminus \; \smallsetminus | p \land \wedge \; \bigwedge \; \bar{q} \to p \lor \vee \; \bigvee \; \lnot \; \neg q \; \setminus \; \smallsetminus |- | rowspan="2" | Radical | \sqrt{2}\approx 1.4 | \sqrt{2}\approx 1.4 |- | \sqrtn{x} | \sqrtn{x} Relații | \sim \; \approx \; \simeq \; \cong \; \le \; < \; \ll \; \gg \; \ge \; > \; \equiv \; \not\equiv \; \ne \; \propto \; \pm \; \mp | \sim \; \approx \; \simeq \; \cong \; \le \; < \; \ll \; \gg \; \ge \; > \; \equiv \; \not\equiv \; \ne \; \propto \; \pm \; \mp |- | Geometrie | \Diamond \; \Box \; \triangle \; \angle \; \perp \; \mid \; \nmid \; \| \; 45^\circ | \Diamond \; \Box \; \triangle \; \angle \; \perp \; \mid \; \nmid \; \| \; 45^\circ Săgeți (Este posibil ca harpoanele să nu funcționeze pentru unele wiki) | \leftarrow \; \gets \; \rightarrow \; \to \; \leftrightarrow \longleftarrow \; \longrightarrow \mapsto \; \longmapsto \; \hookrightarrow \; \hookleftarrow \nearrow \; \searrow \; \swarrow \; \nwarrow \uparrow \; \downarrow \; \updownarrow | \leftarrow \; \gets \; \rightarrow \; \to \; \leftrightarrow \longleftarrow \; \longrightarrow \mapsto \; \longmapsto \; \hookrightarrow \; \hookleftarrow \nearrow \; \searrow \; \swarrow \; \nwarrow \uparrow \; \downarrow \; \updownarrow |- | \overrightarrow{\leftarrow} \; \overleftarrow{\rightarrow} | \overrightarrow{\leftarrow} \; \overleftarrow{\rightarrow} |- | \rightharpoonup \; \rightharpoondown \; \leftharpoonup \; \leftharpoondown \; \upharpoonleft \; \upharpoonright \; \downharpoonleft \; \downharpoonright | \rightharpoonup \; \rightharpoondown \; \leftharpoonup \; \leftharpoondown \; \upharpoonleft \; \upharpoonright \; \downharpoonleft \; \downharpoonright |- | \Leftarrow \; \Rightarrow \; \Leftrightarrow \Longleftarrow \; \Longrightarrow \; \Longleftrightarrow (or \iff) \Uparrow \; \Downarrow \; \Updownarrow | \Leftarrow \; \Rightarrow \; \Leftrightarrow \Longleftarrow \; \Longrightarrow \; \Longleftrightarrow (or \iff) \Uparrow \; \Downarrow \; \Updownarrow |- | x \stackrel{f}{\longmapsto} f(x) x \stackrel{f}{\longmapsto} f(x) Spaţii a \; b a \; b a \ b a \ b a \ : b a \ : b a \! b a \! b a \quad b a \quad b a \qquad b a \qquad b Semne speciale | \eth \; \S \; \P \; \% \; \dagger \; \ddagger \; \star \; * \; \ldots \smile \frown \wr \oplus \bigoplus \otimes \bigotimes \times \cdot \circ \bullet \bigodot \triangleleft \triangleright \infty \bot \top \vdash \vDash \Vdash \models \lVert \rVert \imath \; \hbar \; \ell \; \mho \; \Finv \; \Re \; \Im \; \wp \; \complement \quad \diamondsuit \; \heartsuit \; \clubsuit \; \spadesuit \; \Game \quad \flat \; \natural \; \sharp | \eth \; \S \; \P \; \% \; \dagger \; \ddagger \; \star \; * \; \ldots \smile \frown \wr \oplus \bigoplus \otimes \bigotimes \times \cdot \circ \bullet \bigodot \triangleleft \triangleright \infty \bot \top \vdash \vDash \Vdash \models \lVert \rVert \imath \; \hbar \; \ell \; \mho \; \Finv \; \Re \; \Im \; \wp \; \complement \quad \diamondsuit \; \heartsuit \; \clubsuit \; \spadesuit \; \Game \quad \flat \; \natural \; \sharp Minuscule | \mathcal {45abcdenpqs} | \mathcal {45abcdenpqs} |} Diverse a^n = \overbrace{a \times a \times \cdots \times a}^{\mbox{n ori}} a^n = \overbrace{a \times a \times \cdots \times a}^{\mbox{n ori}} a^n =\underset{\mbox{n ori}} {\underbrace{a \times a \times \cdots \times a}} a^n =\underset{\mbox{n ori}} {\underbrace{a \times a \times \cdots \times a}} f(x) > 1 \mbox{ Text in formula } x < 3 f(x) > 1 \mbox{ Text in formula } x < 3 Text \left\{ \begin{array}{lr} A \\ B \end{array} \right. sau \begin{cases} a & \text{pentru ...} \\ b \\ c \end{cases} Text \left\{ \begin{array}{lr} A \\ B \end{array} \right. \begin{align} Text 1 \\ & Text 2 \end{align} \begin{align} Text 1 \\ & Text 2 \end{align} \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{bmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{pmatrix} \begin{vmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{vmatrix} \begin{vmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{vmatrix} \left\{\begin{matrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{matrix}\right) \left\{\begin{matrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 4 & 5 & 6 \end{matrix}\right) \left\{\begin{matrix} a_{11} & a_{12} & a_{13}\\ a_{21} & a_{22} & a_{23} \end{matrix}\right. \left\{\begin{matrix} a_{11} & a_{12} & a_{13}\\ a_{21} & a_{22} & a_{23} \end{matrix}\right. \begin{matrix} a_{11} & a_{12} & a_{13}\\ a_{21} & a_{22} & a_{23} \end{matrix} \begin{matrix} a_{11} & a_{12} & a_{13}\\ a_{21} & a_{22} & a_{23} \end{matrix} A \overset{def}{=} B; A \stackrel{def}{=} B A \overset{def}{=} B; A \stackrel{def}{=} B \overset{A}{\underset{B}{=}} \overset{A}{\underset{B}{=}} \sum_{\begin{array}{c} \scriptstyle i>0 \\ \scriptstyle j>0 \end{array}} a_{ij} = \alpha \sum_{\begin{array}{c} \scriptstyle i>0 \\ \scriptstyle j>0 \end{array}} a_{ij} = \alpha Convertire HTML \rightarrow LaTeX Imagini 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px Legături externe * WikiBooks * Wikipedia română: LaTeX * Wikipedia:Formatul_TeX * Editor LaTeX * EnWiki Displaying_a_formula * EnWiki: Wiki_markup * WikiBooks: LaTeX/Mathematics * WikiBooks: LaTeX/Formatting * ScienceSoft.at * jsMath (Symbols) * ArtOfProblemSolving * Math.Harvard.edu * LaTeX Equation Editor * Cu http://www.forkosh.dreamhost.com/mimetex.cgi?\int_{i=1}^n, în HTML, apare \int_{i=1}^n * TTH: the TEX to HTML translator Categorie:Formate